Justice League (2016 TV series)
Justice League is an American superhero television series, produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2001 Animated of the same name and it is the Sequel to DC's Legends of Tomorrow, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, From animated to Live-action The show was aired in October 21st, 2016 only on The CW Network Television Plot Forces of evil, chaos, and destruction await. Not even protectors like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and Others may have a chance alone. But together as the Justice League, they are a metahuman force and a hope to be reckoned with. Cast Heroes * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * David Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Camrus Johnson as Batwing/Lucas Fox * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Cameron Monaghan as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Katie Cassidy as Black Canary/Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Julianna Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Kathryn Newton as Arrowette/Susan King Jones * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Kid Flash/Mike Winchester * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Miles Teller as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Alan Ritchson as Captain Atom/Nate Adam * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christain Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Jake T. Austin as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Charles Michael Davis as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Steve Howey as Lobo * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * Ryan Merriman as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Thomas Mann as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Amy Jackson as Santurn Girl/Imra Ardeen * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan * Natalie Morales as Fire/Beatriz DaCosta * Emmy Rossum as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Caroline Dhavernas as Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly * Elena Satine as Bombshell/Amy Sue Allen * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Sam Huntington as The Ray/Langford Terrill * Sam Witwer as Agent Liberty/Ben Lockwood * Naomi Scott as Variant/Scarlett Taylor * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Madelaine Petsch as Teen Lantern/Jordana Gardner * Joivan Wade as Lagoon Boy * Rosa Salazar as Ravager/Rose Wilson * Liam Hall as Jericho/Joseph Wilson * Jacob Elordi as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Andrew Garfield as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood * Zoey Deutch as Looker/Emily Briggs * Michael Rosenbaum as Blue Devil/Daniel Cassidy * Imogen Poots as Starfire/Kory Anders * Maya Hawke as Raven/Rachel Roth * Gabriel Basso as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Sarah Rafferty as Elasti-Girl/Rita Farr * Mark Ruffalo as Robotman/Clifford Steele * Jesse Eisenberg as Negative Man/Larry Trainor * Emma Roberts as Crazy Jane/Kay Challis * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Laura Marano as''' '''Thirteen/Traci Thurston * David Mazouz as Robin/Damian Wayne * Jordan Elsass as Superboy/Jon Kent/Kel-El * Joshua Rush as Captain Marvel Jr./Freddy Freeman * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Ioan Gruffudd as Starman/Sylvester Pemberton * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Ben Winchell as Damage/Grant Emerson * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Orsic Chau as The Atom/Ryan Choi * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel * Julia Gonzalo as Acrata/Andrea Rojas * Audrey Marie Anderson as Harbinger/Lyla Michaels Villains * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * Bill Skarsgård as The Joker/Jack Napier * Chris Cooper as Ares * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Phil LaMarr as Ma'alefa'ak * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Michael Leon Wooley as Darkseid/Uxas * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Cobern * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Anna Faris as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Gabriel Macht as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Ben Foster as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Toby Jones as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Oscar Issac as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Jennifer Lawrence as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Danny Trejo as Breacher/Joshua Reynolds * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Rebecca Romjin as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Rami Malek as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Gabriel Mann as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Christian Bale as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Andrew Scott as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Michael Shanks as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Kindall Charters as Godspeed/August Heart * Colin Ford as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne * Alisha Boe as Negative Flash/Meena Dhawan * Chris Colfer as Klarion the Witch Boy/Klarion Bleak * Troy James as Ragdoll/Peter Merkel * Jeremy Allen White as Doctor Polaris/Neal Emerson * Mike Vogel as Cobalt Blue/Malcolm Thawne * Chris Vance as Non * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze * Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * Michael Madsen as Victor Zsasz * Andy Bean as Hugo Strange * Nathan Jones as Bane/Antonio Diego * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Charlie Day as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Rebecca Hall as Circe * Sarah Paulson as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Sean Bean as Parallax * Ike Amadi as Atrocitus * Kirk Acevedo as The Dragon/Ricardo Diaz * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Tim Robbins as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Michael Sheen as Hector Hammond * Alec Baldwin as Krona * Harrison Ford as Nekron * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Tobey Maguire as Black Hand/William Hand * Ron Livingston as Arkillo * Christopher Walken as Anti-Monitor * Jamie Bell as Amon Sur * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon * Nick Taraby as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Corinne Bohrer as Prank/Zoey Clark * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Henry Cavill as Bizarro * Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl * Joey King as Magenta/Frankie Kane * Mike Tyson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Noomi Rapace as Faora * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Diane Guerrero as Enchantress/June Moone * Luke Kleintank as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Matthew Broderick as Onomatopoeia * Emma Greenwell as Doctor Light/Amanda Light * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Dev Patel as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * Chris Klein as Cicada/David Hersch * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Bloodwork/Ramsey Rosso * Kendrick Sampson as Brainstorm/Dominic Lanse * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Darren Criss as Music Meister * Michael Reventar as Blackout/Farooq Gibran * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Natalia Dyer as Killer Frost/Crystal Frost * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Chelsea Kurtz as Black Bison/Mina Chayton * Jake Weber as Major Force/Clifford Zmeck * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * Andy Daly as The Floronic Man/Jason Woodrue * Yael Grobglas as Psi/Gayle Marsh * Martin Novotny as Everyman/Hannibal Bates * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Adrian Chase/Simon Morrison * Sam Rockwell as Mr. Nobody/Eric Morden * Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott * Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull * Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra/Citizen Abra * Jessica Chastain as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Kyle Secor as Icicle/Thomas Snow * Damion Poitier as Goldface/Keith Kenyon * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Nadine Crocker as Scorch/Aubrey Sparks * Gabrielle Walsh as Silver Ghost/Raya Van Zandt * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Amy Gumenick as Cupid/Carrie Cutter * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair Supporting characters * Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane * Timothy Olyphant as Jor-El * Chris Wood as Mon-El * James Woods as Alfred Pennyworth * Christina Wolfe as Julia Pennyworth * Bruce Campbell as Commissioner James Gordon * William Shatner as Perry White * Dianne Wiest as Martha Kent * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Sienna Miller as Carol Ferris * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Bullock * Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox * Harold Perrineau as Manny * LaMonica Garrett as The Monitor/Mar Novu * David Hyde Pierce as The Chief/Niles Caulder * Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser * Gillian Anderson as Joanne Raymond * Robbie Kay as Charlie Snow * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jamie Clayton as Mikey Dowling * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite * Carl Lumbly as M'yrnn J'onzz * Kim Engelbrecht as Marlize DeVoe * Michelle Harrison as Joan Garrick * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Cynthia Lance * Joan Juliet Buck as Katherine Grant * Thomas F. Wilson as Hank Heywood * Susan Hogan as Dorothy Heywood * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand * Justin Long as Pete Ross * Teach Grant as Clark Bronwen * Nicholas Hamilton as Connor Bronwen * Tone Bell as Scott Evans * Owen Teague as Henry Holbrook * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Adam Tsekhman as Gary Green * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Erica Durance as Alura Zor-El * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Matthew Perry as Evan Gibson * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Kevin Bacon as Detective Sebastian Ashe * Isaiah Mustafa as Detective Joe Faust * Lucia Walters as President Susan Brayden * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Efrat Dor as Eva McCulloch * Jamie Foxx as Kilowog * Jay Ryan as Tomar-Re * James Ransone as Ganthet * Elisabeth Shue as Sayd * Joan Cusack as Scar * Michael J. Fox as Appa Ali Apsa * Stephen Merchant as Pazu Pinder Pol * Bryce Dallas Howard as Broome Bon Baris * James Franco as Herupa Hando Hu * Kate Walsh as Boodikka * Harvey Keitel as Salaak * Christain Slater as Green Man * Owen Wilson as Rot Lop Fan * George Clooney as G'Hu * Tom Hanks as Hannu * Tim Allen as Isamot Kol * Val Kilmer as Stel * Ben Schwartz as Ch'p * Michael Keaton as Bzzd * Olivia Colman as Arisia Rrab * Xavier Dolan as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker * Sandra Bullock as Indigo-1 * Jeremy Davies as Ritchie Simpson * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Alexandra Wentworth as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Cheryl Hines as Queen Hippolyta * Kristin Davis as Etta Candy * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Angelica Celaya as Zed Martin * Brett Dalton as Rick Flag * Candice Patton as Iris West * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Juliette Lewis as Patricia O'Brian * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Natalie Dreyfuss as Sue Dibny * Daniel Henney as Thomas Kalmaku * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein Production Development In May 2014, Berlanti Television, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros Television made a deal to turn all there DC properties into one cohesive universe. In February 2015, a teaser for something leading to a reveal on March 4th was released on Television and on the internet and televisions across the world and with words, "The world will be watching". On March 4th, "The world will be watching" was revealed to be Justice League. A teaser showing various cities in the world being under attack and the last part showing the DC heroes including new characters Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Swamp Thing, Cyborg and others walking towards the camera and Batman landing in front of them, the logo for the series appears along with a October 21st 2016 release date, then Batman flys the camera. The day after DC put out a press release for the film and announced that the majority the actors who have played the characters will return to reprise those roles and that Jesse Warn and more will direct and Geoff Johns, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely will co-write the film. At the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International, Glen Winter and Millicent Shelton appeared on stage to introduce the actors to rapturous applause. Whedon described the film as an "universal scale" type of film and will make Arrow and The Flash "look like a playground scuffle". Daniel Gillies said Batman was "sort of the heart of the movie", Kevin Smith added "Green Arrow was always the most relatable character in the DC television universe, so he's gonna be the character you follow and the one who's going to bring you into the TV Show." Whedon also said about adapting the 2001 show as the basis for the story, "We're going to be live-action mission by mission, we're just taking the core plot of bringing all these characters together, the episodes will be 1-23." Pre-production and filming Filming began on February 25th 2016 in New York. Post-production Filming finished on May 24th 2016. Footage of the show was screened and gets new logo at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International at the DC panel. Synopsis Confirmed plot points * Clancy Brown and Jan Bos are Portray Wade Eiling and Harold Hadley in Flashbacks * Greg Finley Portray Tony Woodward in Flashbacks * Aaron Douglas Portray Russell Glosson in Flashbacks Rating * This Show Will be Rated TV-PG * Genre: Action Adventure Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi * It was distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC and Warner Bros Television Soundtrack Justice League - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack composed by Hans Zimmer was released on 7 October, just 2 weeks before the release of the Television. An iTunes, Justice League - The Album, a compilation album with new and old songs was also released on 7th October on iTunes Track listing: # A Hero Rises- Brian Tyler # Supermotion- Brian Tyler # A Villain Emerges- Brian Tyler # Love Unrequieted- Brian Tyler # Rising Crime- Brian Tyler # The Climax- Brian Tyler Home Media Justice League The Complete First Season will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 13, 2017 Justice League The Complete Second Season will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 9th, 2018 Justice League The Complete Third Season will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 27th, 2019